Bring Me to Life
by Ceil Scheherazade
Summary: Yue is touched by an unknown girl's song. Who is she? Can she understand what he feels? ...Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Kore Yan, as stated above.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters... I wish I did own Yue and Eriol though! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bring Me to Life Chapter 1  
  
~  
  
Yukito was walking down through one of the city's streets.He is now studying in a university in a city. He had just come from America and went back to Japan. He walks throught this street everyday. But usually, he just listens to the thoughts of the other being within himself, the Moon guardian of the Mistress of the Sakura Cards, Yue.  
  
'Yue, what are you thinking about this time?'  
  
'What I think about is none of your business Yukito. The last time I let you in my thoughts, I ended up in an awkward conversation with my Mistress.'  
  
'Oh yes... Sakura... Do you miss her?'  
  
'I cannot perform my duties properly because of being away from her.'  
  
'I miss her too.'  
  
Yukito smiled to himself as he heard Yue scowl.  
  
~  
  
Yue was scowling at what Yukito said. But deep down, he does miss his mistress. Her smiles always gave him a warm feeling inside. It pained him as he remembered how sad Sakura looked when he left for America. Yukito hasn't visited Sakura and Touya yet because of being busy.  
  
But no matter how much he liked his mistress, he was still sad to know that even she might not know how he really feels. But he always hoped that she could... She saw his loneliness but she doesn't see his other feelings. No one might ever be able to do so.  
  
~  
  
'How can you see into my eyes  
like open doors Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb Without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and  
lead it back home...'  
  
~  
  
Yue looked through Yukito's eyes. Yukito was looking at a set of telivisions from outside a shop through the window. What he was watching caught Yue's attention.  
  
A girl with heavy make-up was singing. She had mostly brown hair with other coulur highlights. Her hair was tied up in fountain-style. She was wearing tight black leather from her pants to her top and to her other garments.  
  
(A/N: I am not good at describing clothes and hair dos [is that right?] since I am not exactly into fashion... Sorry!)  
  
But what caught Yue's attention the most was her eyes... Her emerald eyes...  
  
~  
  
'Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become'  
  
~  
  
Yue watched the singing girl through Yukito's eyes. He was greatly affected by the song.  
  
~  
  
'Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me Breath into me ane make me real Bring me to life...'  
  
~  
  
The girl's eyes were extremely expressive. Yue found himself staring into those emerald depths. The girl's song...  
  
...it was what he felt.  
  
~  
  
'Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life...  
  
Bring me to life...'  
  
~  
  
Yue stared at the girl, trying to see through her eyes. He wanted to know if there was someone else who feels like him. He wanted to know if he isn't alone.  
  
Yue shook his head. This was just a song...  
  
But...  
  
~  
  
'Frozen inside without your touch  
without your love Darling only you are the life among the dead'  
  
~~  
  
...Those green orbs were full of sincerity and feeling...  
  
~  
  
'All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there for me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul There must be something more  
  
Bring me to life...  
  
~  
  
...And he didn't want to be alone with these feelings anymore.  
  
~  
  
'Wake me up inside Wake me up inside Call my name and save me from the dark Bid my blood to run Before I come undone Save me from the nothing I've become Bring me to life...  
  
Bring me to life...'  
  
~  
  
Yukito looked at his watch. It was already getting late. He turned away and began walking off.  
  
'Yukito! Wait!'  
  
'Yue?'  
  
Yukito has never heard Yue like that. He frowned.  
  
'What is it Yue?'  
  
'That girl! Who is she?'  
  
'What girl?'  
  
'The one you were watching... The singer.'  
  
'Oh... Ths singer... I don't know her. I just came back here, remember? I didn't see her name either.'  
  
Yue's reply was an 'Oh...'  
  
'What about that girl?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
Yukito knew it wasn't nothing but he decided to leave Yue be.  
  
~  
  
Yukito didn't know who the girl was. Yue felt upset. Maybe he would see her again.  
  
'Maybe...'  
  
'Maybe what?'  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
~  
  
A girl with amethyst eyes and rave hair watched the music video that Yukito was watching a while ago. She smiled when the video was finished.  
  
"I just love watching her... She has grown up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's it! Finally! My first chapter! The first fic. I made, You Are Not Alone, I'm Here, really sucks. Well, for me it does. I have very little confidence in myself. I am still doubtful with my capabilities in writing so please be nice with reviewing! ^_^  
  
Who do you think the girl is? What about the raven-haired girl? Find out int he next chapter! (is that a cliche?)  
  
Kore Yan  
  
P.S. The song above is by Evanescence. My cousin hates it. It's entitled 'Bring Me to Life'. I got the title of this fic. from there. My cousin, by the way, is El Barto. 


	2. Chapter 2

I have only gotten one review for this story! Uwwaaaaahhh!!! Anyway, I'm continuing it. The lyrics for the song really went bad even though I didn't type it that way. I don't know why that happens.  
  
On with the story!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl with chestnut brown hair and emerald eyes was looking at a skirt. The skirt was simple and long and had flower patterns.  
  
"Really Sakura, I don't know why you bother to go here when I can make you your own clothes," a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes said.  
  
Sakura smiled at her. "I don't want you wasting your time just for me Tomoyo-chan. I'll just buy my own clothes."  
  
"Bother? You're never a bother!" Tomoyo said, eyes twinkling. "It's my dream to make dresses for the rising star of the music world!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. "Honestly Tomoyo-chan, you are a better singer than me."  
  
"No I'm not," Tomoyo said calmly. "You have always been good Sakura-chan! You just had to believe in yourself!"  
  
"Well, I couldn't have made it without the help of my best friend," Sakura said, smiling. Tomoyo hugged her.  
  
"You would've made it even without me," she said softly. "You are independent Sakura. You don't need anyone to help you stand up. But I'm here anyways." With that, Tomoyo winked. Sakura laughed.  
  
"I'm glad to know that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SAKURA! Did you bring me anything?"  
  
A stuffed bear (A/N: does Kero look like a bear?) with wings flew over to Sakura with begging eyes.  
  
"We sure did," Sakura said, smiling. "Here Kero-chan."  
  
The Guardian Beast of the Seal smiled as he took the packcage with delight.  
  
"I smell cheese cake!"  
  
He then proceeded in devouring every bit of the cheese cake. Sakura sighed.  
  
"I need to go now Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said, looking at her watch. "Are you free tomorrow?"  
  
"You bet I am," Sakura said cheerfully. "I memorized every free day that I have." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Sakura!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Tomoyo left. Sakura went back inside the house.  
  
Actually, Sakura Kinomoto now lived in a mansion. It was a bit smaller than the Daidouji residence but it was still a mansion nonetheless. But she was all alone.  
  
Fujitaka Kinomoto had died in a vehicular accident and Touya Kinomoto was married to Nakuru Aizuki, now Nakuru Kinomoto.  
  
(A/N: I am not that much in favour of this couple but I need Yukito. If one of my best friends knew that I did a Touya and Nakuru coupling, she'd kill me!)  
  
The only person left to accompany her in this large house was her faithful Gurdian of the Sun, Keroberos. Tomoyo is still with her too. But Syaoran Li had left as well. He married Meilin and are living in Hong Kong. Sakura had accepted this and they are still friends. But it was lonely with just Kero and Tomoyo. But what about her Moon Guardian?  
  
Sadly, Yukito left to study in America. Yue had to go with him since they have one body. Yue was also generous enough and wanted Yukito to live a normal life. Though he didn't wish to leave, Sakura convinced him. Yukito left for America. They didn't anymore see how she rose to stardom.  
  
"Sakura! Snap out of it!"  
  
Sakura shot her eyes open and found Keroberos looking at her worriedly. She gasped and jumped away in surprise.  
  
"Sakura, what were you thinking about? Is there something wrong?" Kero asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Sakura said, laughing. "Everything's just fine? Did you enjoy the cake?"  
  
She chose the perfect subject to change to.  
  
"Enjoy? ENJOY?! I loved it! It's all tucked safely away in my tummy!" Keroberos patted his tummy.  
  
"Glad to hear it," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good night Sakura," Keroberos said, yawning.  
  
"Good night," Sakura said. She then heard Kero snoring loudly even for his size.  
  
She silently stood up and went to her window. She stared at the stars.  
  
'I bet you two are watching over me... I hope you are happy together, Otou- san, Okaa-san. Good night.'  
  
She then noticed the full moon. The moon was shining brightly.  
  
'If Yue were here, he'd be at the peak of his powers...'  
  
She then shook it off her head. She looked up at the sky again.  
  
'Good night too Yue, where ever you are...'  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Whoo! I didn't really know what to write but I'll be planning it soon. I still have to do my History project! Anyone knows who discovered Hatshepsut's tomb?  
  
Anyway, please tell me if you want me to continue. No flames please because I am a mere newbie!  
  
Kore Yan O_o 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I just want to thank all those people for the nice reviews! I love them! Kore Yan is so thankful! ^_^  
  
Also, if you want me to continue my other Sakura/Yue fic, please tell me. I will try to make more chapters for it.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Kore Yan ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. I just wish Clow Reed, Yue and Eriol were mine though! ^_~  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Sakura immediately sat up on her bed, looking around wildly.  
  
"What is it? Is there fire?! Earthquake?! What's happening?!"  
  
Kero snickered. "I just needed to wake you up. We're running out of food."  
  
Sakura immediately relaxed. "Oh..."  
  
She then went back to bed, mumbling something about a certain 'stuffed animal' ruining her beauty sleep.  
  
Kero's vein started popping.  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE EARLY! I HAVE ONLY LIVED A COUPLE OF CENTURIES! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"  
  
Sakura just murmured though and turned away from Kero. Kero exhaled sharply.  
  
"Drastic times call for drastic measures..."  
  
Kero went beside Sakura's head.  
  
"Oh Sakura... Yukito and Yue are here to see you..."  
  
Sakura immediately sat up straight.  
  
"Oh really?" she said happily, clasping her hands together. "I'll be right there!"  
  
Sakura noticed Kero's wicked grin and she instantly knew what Kero did.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura yelled, blushing madly. "You tricked me!"  
  
Keroberos snickered. "So THAT's all it takes to wake you up huh... Hey Sakura... You have been having dreams, right?"  
  
Sakura's blush deepened if possible. "W-what d-dreams?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," Kero said with a devilish grin. "Do you think I'm deaf? It's always 'Yue, please come back', 'Yue, where are you', 'Yue, I need you', 'Yue, if only you knew'-"  
  
Sakura was really beet red from head to toe.  
  
"KERO! DON'T YOU DARE GO ANY FURTHER!" Sakura warned. Kero just waved his... uh... paw.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Just buy food already! I'm starving!"  
  
~~  
  
"Tsukishiro-kun, are you free tonight?" A red head aksed. She was flashing him seductive glances. Of course, the snow bunny was oblivious of it, or playing oblivious.  
  
"I'm sorry Okino-san," Yukito said, smiling apologetically. "I am busy tonight."  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I have to check."  
  
"Okay then. Bye Tsukishiro-kun."  
  
With that, the woman left. Yukito sighed.  
  
"I better get going home..."  
  
Yukito went back to his apartment. He shut the door and sighed.  
  
'I wish girls wouldn't be like that around me... Sakura-chan is much sweeter... Hold on a minute! Where did THAT come from?! Yue!'  
  
'What?!' Yue's irritated voice came in his mind. 'THAT didn't come from me! Mistress Sakura is sweet but I don't just pop that thought up in awkward moments or compare her sweetness with other people.'  
  
'Maybe I just miss her... Do you miss her Yue?'  
  
'She is my mistress.' was the only reply.  
  
Yukito lied down on the bed and smiled.  
  
'What do you say we go and visit her?'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Well, that was it! I hope you liked it! I had help with this chappie. My friend, Eris Phaea, gave her opinions and ideas on this chappie. It's just sad though. People don't think she exists.  
  
Eris Phaea: I wonder why... (rolls eyes)  
  
Kore Yan: I do so too. I mean, I only tell people that she has red bat-like wings, has a tail and horns.  
  
Eris Phaea: That the devil that's speaking in the left side of your head, idiot!  
  
Kore Yan: Oh yeah... Where's the angel?  
  
Eris Phaea: Maybe he left because you're hopeless.  
  
Kore Yan: You're a meanie! You called me hopeless for so many times already! You're just upset because you discovered that 'Phaea' is a wild pig that ravages cities and 'Eris' is the goddess of strife!  
  
Eris Phaea: Shut it already Kore Yan...  
  
Kore Yan: Evil pig! ~_~  
  
Eris Phaea: (takes a scythe out of nowhere) If you dare call me an 'evil pig', I WILL grow bat-like wings, horns and a tail!  
  
Kore Yan: O_o 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all those nice reviews on my fic.! Those reviews really cheered me up! I'm sorry if I wasn't able to update immediately since I hvae this project. I have to make a catapult and all these other stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~  
  
'I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
  
A little righteous and too proud  
  
I just want to find a way to comrpomise  
  
'Cos I believe we can work things out...'  
  
~~  
  
Yukito was flipping through the pages of the phone book in the phone booth.  
  
"Kinomoto... Kinomoto... Kinomoto..."  
  
The radio was open in a nearby shop and the volume was high.  
  
~~  
  
'I thought I had all the answers never giving in  
  
But baby since you've gone, I admit that I was wrong...  
  
~  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye  
  
Don't know what I'd do... I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you'  
  
~~  
  
Yue was stirring inside Yukito again. He recognized that voice. It was the voice that has been haunting his dreams night after night.  
  
Now she's back.  
  
~~  
  
'How am I ever gonna rid of these blues?  
  
Baby I'm so lonely all the time  
  
Everywhere I go I get so confused  
  
You're the only thing that's on my mind  
  
~  
  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say'  
  
~~  
  
It was the same girl all right. And she's giving him these feelings again. The way she sang stirred up emotions from within him. And Yukito is noticing.  
  
'Yue?'  
  
~~  
  
'All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye  
  
Don't know what I'd do... I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you'  
  
~~  
  
'Yue?'  
  
Yukito frowned. He knew that Yue was conscious but he wouldn't answer. He knows that Yue doesn't like talking with him much but he wasn't rude.  
  
'Yue! Are you all right?'  
  
~~  
  
'If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Oh!'  
  
~~  
  
Yukito closed his eyes for a moment and searched deep within him for Yue. What he saw shocked him.  
  
Yue was crying.  
  
~~  
  
'All I know is I'm lost without you, I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I going to be strong without you, I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with good-bye  
  
Don't know what I'd do... I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you'  
  
~~  
  
Yue looked at Yukito.  
  
'Yue...' Yukito said gently as he approached the Moon Guardian in his mind.  
  
'Yukito, I want to see Mistress Sakura again.'  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Oooh! Does he know or the girl just reminds him of Sakura? Do you think he'll find out if he doesn't know that the girl is Sakura? And how come he wants to see Sakura just because of a girl's song? And why did he cry?  
  
To know the answer, you just have to wait since I still don't know myself!  
  
Kore Yan ^_^  
  
P.S. The song is "Lost Without You" by Delta Goodrem. May God bless her and help her get over the greatest challenge in her life. Let her overcome cancer. 


	5. Chapter 5

Did Yue crying make a bad effect? Sorry if it's a bit out of character but he HAD to cry. It was to show Yukito that Yue DOES have feelings and that he is not the cold Moon Guardian that he sees. In this fic., Yukito and Yue don't get along that much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters which is sad to say. -_-  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~  
  
Sakura stretched her arms high above her head. Tomoyo went to her.  
  
"Tired?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"You bet," Sakura said as she stretched a bit more. "But it was fun!"  
  
"Your work is always fun for you," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I wonder why."  
  
"I'm inspired," Sakura said simply as she began walking away, leaving a confused Tomoyo behind.  
  
"Inspired? Sakura-chan! Wait!" Tomoyo called as she ran to her best friend. "Inspired by what?"  
  
"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," Sakura said with a wink. Tomoyo's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Sakura-chan! You're so kawaii when you do that!" The cherry blossom sweatdropped as Tomoyo continued on wishing that her camera gets fixed right away.  
  
"O-kay," Sakura said as she began tying her long chestnut hair back. She washes the dye out of her hair everytime she finishes making a music video. She doesn't like attracting attention and nobody ever thinks that she's Moonlight Scarlet, the singer.  
  
(A/N: 'Moonlight Scarlet' is a nickname for one of my original story's characters. I'm just using this name in this fic. since everytime Sakura does her video, she has red highlights in her chestnut hair thus the name 'Scarlet'. I think her hair coulour and red are a nice combination. 'Moonlight' is for... Wait, I'm already blabbing!)  
  
"Sakura, please tell me what your inspiration is!" Tomoyo begged.  
  
"No," Sakura said.  
  
"A clue then?"  
  
"No clues Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, shaking her head.  
  
"Why don't you just tell me who it is?"  
  
Sakura abruptly stopped walking. "What do you mean by 'who'?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped as well with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm not exactly dumb," Tomoyo said. "If it's just a thing, you wouldn't mind telling me. But if it's a person..." Tomoyo tapped her chin with a finger as she looked thoughtfully at the sky. Sakura didn't like it one bit.  
  
"I know!" Tomoyo said as she hit her hand with a fist. "I'll ask Kero-chan! Maybe he has ideas!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She could just hear Kero babbling about Yue and Yukito and her dreams.  
  
"NO! I'll tell you!"  
  
Tomoyo grinned victoriously. "I knew that you'll see it my way. Now... Who is it?"  
  
Sakura pulled Tomoyo nearer and looked around before whispering. "Yukito."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. She looked over at Sakura.  
  
"I thought you said that you just felt like he's part of your family," Tomoyo said with a frown.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Ever since Syaoran-kun left, I don't know why. I started feeling something new for Yukito... But not only Yukito..."  
  
"Not only Yukito?" Tomoyo said, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Sakura was shifting her weight. She was uncomfortable as she nodded.  
  
"I've been feeling things for Yue too..."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Of all the people, Yue?! There might be a chance for Yukito but Yue?! The only thing that the Moon Guardian cares about is fulfilling his duty and protecting Sakura.  
  
But Tomoyo knew that Yue also began changing. Who could ever stay cold when around the kind and warm-hearted cherry blossom?  
  
"Tomoyo?"  
  
Tomoyo snapped out from her trance.  
  
"Well? Don't tell Kero-chan, okay?" Sakura said.  
  
"So you make those songs for them?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura paused. "Well... Sort-of... Everytime I think about Yue, or even Yukito, words just form in my mind. What I see in him, his feelings, are what I write. And as you've seen, my songs are a big hit. It's all because of Yue."  
  
Tomoyo stared at her cousin.  
  
'Sakura's in love...'  
  
~~  
  
Yukito looked up at the 'Kinomoto residence'. It was a mansion.  
  
He was lucky enough to have bumped into Rika. He had been looking for Sakura's new home since morning to noon. He was about to give up when Rika saw and recognized him. They had a small talk and he was able to ask her where Sakura lived.  
  
As he talked with Rika, he learned that Fujitaka Kinomoto was already dead and that Sakura is living alone in her new home since Touya went with Nakuru to England. The only person Sakura has with her now is Tomoyo.  
  
Now, he was in front of this mansion which Rika said to be Sakura's.  
  
'It seems that Sakura is managing well financially,' Yukito thought. 'Is this really her home?'  
  
'It is,' Yue answered. He was now back to his usual self but his emotions are still at turmoil.  
  
'How can you be so sure?' Yukito asked.  
  
'I can sense Keroberos. He is inside that mansion.'  
  
'Is Sakura in there?'  
  
Yue frowned. 'No... It's only Keroberos I sense.'  
  
'She is not at home then, huh... Do you think we should wait her outside?'  
  
'Is there a place to hide? You can transform and I can fly in.'  
  
'Isn't that risky?'  
  
"Yukito?"  
  
Yukito turned to look at where the voice came from.  
  
He saw a girl with long midnight black tresses and beautiful amethyst eyes standing beside another girl with long chestnut hair and deep emerald eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were almost at the Kinomoto residence when they both saw a man with silver hair and glasses looking thoughtfully at the mansion.  
  
'Who is that?' Sakura thought slowly. 'Wait a minute... That silver hair...'  
  
"Yukito?" she said uncertainly.  
  
She saw the man look at her. At first, he looked back uncertainly at them and then his eyes widened in realization. And for a moment, Sakura caught a flash of silver in those brown orbs.  
  
"Sakura?" Yukito said, stunned. "Is that you?"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
CLIFFY! I am so evil! ^_^ So... What will Sakura say? What about Yukito? What about Yue?!  
  
By the way people, do you want me to make the chappies longer? Oh, and please review. I love reviews! Oh, and if people don't review, I take longer to write since I feel as though I'm not good enough...  
  
Please review and no flames! ^_~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey peeps! The... well, not exactly much... but awaited 6th chapter! *cheers from you people* This is Eris Phaea! If you read the announcement Kore Yan gave, you'll know why this is me! No flames since I'm like Kore Yan. I am soo sensitive!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters and neither does Kore Yan! But we do both have an interest in Eriol, Yue and Clow Reed! ^_~  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukito was staring at Sakura. She has grown and Yukito can't help but admire how lovely she has become.  
  
"Yukito?" Sakura repeated.  
  
Yukito gave Sakura a warm smile.  
  
"Hi Sakura," he said sfotly, gazing at her. "Long time no see."  
  
Sakura hurried over to him and gave him a hug. She reached barely past his shoulders already. She wasn't a 'squirt' anymore as Touya used to say.  
  
"Yukito! I'm so happy to see you again! I can't wait to see Yue as well!"  
  
Sakura looked up at him and she saw a flicker of silver in those brown orbs again. She smiled at Yukito again and let go of him. Sakura looked at a camera near the gate and the gate opened. As Sakura waited for it to open, Tomoyo greeted Yukito.  
  
"Nice to see you again," Tomoyo said with a smile.  
  
"Likewise," Yukito replied politely.  
  
"Sakura, I need to get going now," Tomoyo said, looking over at her best friend. "I'll see you."  
  
"See you!" Sakura waved as Tomoyo left.  
  
The gate opened fully.  
  
"Well, let's go in!" Sakura said happily.  
  
They started walking inside and the gate closed again. Yukito was quite impressed at the garden.  
  
"Your house is so big Sakura," Yukito said as they went up the house, er, mansion's steps. Sakura opened the front doors.  
  
"Yes but Kero's the only one who's accompanying me in this huge house," Sakura said as they went inside. Kero rushed towards them.  
  
"Yukito!" Kero called. "How are 'ya doing?"  
  
"Good enough Keroberos," Yukito said. "How about you?"  
  
"Oh good," Kero said as he flew next to Yukito. "You know, Sakura here has been having some-"  
  
Sakura grabbed Keroberos and the poor Guardian Beast of the Seal started choking at the deathly grip.  
  
"What was that?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Sakura said as she hid Keroberos behing her back. She then glance behind her at Kero ang gave the poor Guardian a look that could kill.  
  
(A/N: I could do that too! Anyways...)  
  
"Keroberos, if you don't behave, I'm going to make sure that your existance will cease," Sakura whispered in scary voice. "Understood?"  
  
Kero nodded his tiny head multiple times. Sakura then turned back to Yukito and let go of Kero who was coughing at the floor.  
  
"What was that about?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Oh nothing!" Sakura said, repeating her answer a while ago. "Please make yourself comfortable. I'll just get us some tea."  
  
Sakura left to the kitchen and Kero, finally catching his breath, flew up next to Yukito.  
  
"I'll show you where the living room is," he said and flew towards the direction of a room. Yukito's eyes widened a bit at the sight.  
  
Sakura's living room was BIG.  
  
(A/N: I won't describe what the room is like anymore. I'm not good with those things since I am a poor person and my family doesn't have our own house. Don't ask me how I got to a computer. Anyways...)  
  
"Have a seat," Kero said as he watched Yukito's face with amusement.  
  
"How did Sakura get to all these?" Yukito asked in awe.  
  
Kero had a mysterious look on. "Ask her."  
  
*~  
  
Sakura was preparing the tea while she thought. Yukito was HERE as in HERE as in NOW as in her home, in the living room! Yukito also meant Yue!  
  
Sakura wanted to talk to her Moon Guardian. She missed him! But if given the opportunity, she might just be speechless in front of him. She hasn't seen him for a couple of years. Could he have changed? That would seem unlikely but there might be a possibility.  
  
Sakura carefully put the tea and a huge platter of cookies in a tray (she is going to feed Yukito AND Keroberos) and walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Kero and Yukito stopped talking when she went in. Sakura knew that, even though she wasn't looking at Yukito, he was watching her. She could sense his curiosity and he will have some questions.  
  
Sakura sat down on the couch opposite him. She took her cup of tea after Yukito took his. There was also one for Keroberos.  
  
"When did you come back from America?" Sakura asked, starting a conversation, which was unlike her.  
  
"I came back a week ago," Yukito said. He smiled apologetically. "I was meaning to visit you sooner but I was a bit busy with settling down again and I didn't know where your new house is. I was lucky to have bumped into Rika."  
  
Sakura smiled. "It's really all right. I'm just glad that you were able to take some time from your busy schedule to come and visit me."  
  
"Of course I would take time to visit you Sakura," Yukito said. "Yue wants to see you badly too."  
  
Sakura tried to keep the happiness and excitement down. Yue wants to see her, not only Yukito!  
  
Sakura then saw Yukito's eyes flash silver and then noticed him frown. She knew that it was Yue. And she has seen this before. Everytime that happens, Yue and Yukito are either in conflict inside or Yue is feeling strong emotions. But Yukito's frown proved that they were having a conflict.  
  
She then felt her heart sink all of a sudden. Maybe Yue was reprimanding Yukito of what he said? Of course he wants to see her, yes, but she is his mistress after all.  
  
This realisation was slowly destroying her small hope that Yue missed her as a friend and as her. She was feeling upset, disappointed and hurt. Both Keroberos and Yukito must have sensed this because Yuktio glowed and when it disappeared...  
  
...Yue was in his place.  
  
(A/N: Do I leave it there?! I do have reason to since I do carry the name of Eris, goddess of chaos! But I won't be mean... At least not yet... Hehehe... *grins evilly*)  
  
*~  
  
"When did you come back from America?" Sakura asked.  
  
She might have been trying to start a conversation since it was a bit quiet. Even Keroberos wasn't talking. Well, maybe because his mouth is stuffed with cookies.  
  
"I came back a week ago," Yukito said. He smiled apologetically. "I was meaning to visit you sooner but I was a bit busy with settling down again and I didn't know where your new house is. I was lucky to have bumped into Rika."  
  
Sakura nodded understandingly. She smiled.  
  
"It's really all right. I'm just glad that you were able to take some time from your busy schedule to come and visit me."  
  
"Of course I would take time to visit you Sakura," Yukito said. "Yue wants to see you badly too."  
  
Yue, who was listening to the conversation and looking at Sakura through Yukito's eyes, suddenly frowned and then scowled.  
  
'Yukito...'  
  
'What? I was just telling the truth.'  
  
'You make it sound as if...'  
  
'As if what? As if what Yue?'  
  
'...'  
  
'I know you missed her so don't deny it. You were the one who wished to see Sakura.'  
  
Yue didn't say anything. He then felt Yukito's mood change.  
  
'Something's wrong with Sakura.'  
  
Yue perked up.  
  
'What's wrong? Is she all right?! Answer me!'  
  
'She noticed us arguing... This all your fault. Now I bet she thinks that I lied when I said that you missed her! I bet she feels terrible...'  
  
'Let me see her!'  
  
'What are you going to say? You might just make her feel a bit worse.'  
  
'Yukito.' Yue growled.  
  
'Don't make situations worse.'  
  
'I won't.'  
  
Yukito closed his eyes and Yue took over. He noticed that Sakura was surprised.  
  
"Yue..." she whispered.  
  
Her saying his name like that was enough to make his heart race...  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Muwahahaha! Muwahahaha! I am so *evil*! CLIFFY! CLIFFY!!!  
  
Anyways, did you like it except for the fact that it was a cliffy? I really didn't know what to do with this chapter but more characters may come in the next chapter or so. And please help me peoples! Kore Yan trusts me and she expects at least 35 reviews the next time she's free and gets to see our fic.! PLEASE REVIEW! Just no flames please.  
  
Anyway, if you have any suggestions at all, please do say so! And thank you to Youkai Yume for giving us a suggestion! That was what I was trying to tell Kore! I hate Kaho/Eriol pairings and we both know about Eriol and Kaho supposedly loving each other in the manga... I'm not sure with the anime but he is a gentleman to her... Anyway... It's just wrong! No offense to those who like this pairing. That is just our opinion.  
  
Oh! And in case Kore Yan never comes back, you might want to know that I, Eris Phaea, killed her FOR CALLING ME AN EVIL PIG!!! I may be evil but I am NO STINKING PIG!!! And unluckily for Kore Yan, that stupid metal fan of hers won't protect her from my DEADLY scythe! I'll make sure she rests in pieces! But of course, without her, this fic. won't be finished. If you want me to kill her, please tell me and I would gladly do so! The problem is this fic. will be stopped! If you don't want me to kill her, I'll just have to break her bones or amputate her! Don't worry, I won't include her fingers! ^_^ 


	7. Chapter 7

GAH!!! I HATE THOSE PORN POP-UPS!!! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!!!  
  
Anyways, this is the... er... what is this again...? Oh yeah! The 7th chapter of Bring Me to Life! YAY!!!  
  
Anyway, in case you're wondering, this is Kore Yan at your service! Missed me? I hope so! ^_^ Eris Phaea will substitute for me again soon since I have this HUGE project! As in HUGE! I'm just fourteen years old and my teachers are trying to kill me already!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters! You people should know that by now!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
all my reviewers! (well that's a lot of work now, isn't it? ^_~)  
  
Oh! And Hya-chan, of course Eris and me can be your onee-chans! ^_^ But Eris a bad influence! ...Don't tell her I said that... I just hope she doesn't look at this chappie!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Yue..." she whispered.  
  
Her saying his name like that was enough to make her heart race...  
  
*DING-DONG!!!*  
  
"Someone's at the door," Sakura said as she turned to the door's direction. "I'll be right back."  
  
She stood up and left to answer the door.  
  
(A/N: *looks innocently at everyone* Too bad isn't it? What a waste for a precious moment...)  
  
Yue sighed depply and leaned back at the couch. Kero was eyeing him but he chose to ignore the Guardian Beast.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Sakura sighed as she went towards the door. Yue must have wanted to say something to her! Well... He just has to wait.  
  
She opened the door and there stood in front of her was a tall young man with brown hair and amber eyes. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"Syaoran-kun..."  
  
(A/N: Would you look at that? He always comes at the right time, doesn't he? ^_~)  
  
Syaoran smiled at Sakura.  
  
"Hello Sakura," he said. "It's nice to be back."  
  
"Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Sakura stepped towards him and hugged him tightly. She was smiling with joy.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Syaoran-kun!" she cried. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Sakura-chan," he said, patting her head. "You've changed."  
  
"For the better I hope," Sakura said, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm sure for the better," Syaoran said, looking back at her.  
  
"Ehem."  
  
The two looked at the direction of the 'ehem' and saw Kero and Yue standing there, watching them. Sakura saw Yue's eyes flicker with some emotion before going back to being expressionless.  
  
"I think you've been in that position long enough," Kero said with a smirk.  
  
Sakura quickly let go of Syaoran with a blush. Kero flew towards them.  
  
"Hey there brat," Kero said casually. "Been doing okay?"  
  
"Good enough stuffed toy," Syaoran said casually as well.  
  
Before Syaoran and Meilin left for Hong Kong, Kero and Syaoran made up and even though they occassionally insult each other, it was better than before.  
  
Sakura looked at Yue who was standing there, not moving much. Syaoran and Keroberos went over to them. Syaoran gave a short bow at Yue.  
  
"Hello," Syaoran said politely.  
  
Yue just gave a nod and then glowed. He transformed into Yukito.  
  
"How are you going Syaoran-kun?" Yukito asked with a tentative smile. Sakura wondered at this.  
  
(A/N: She still IS a bit dense.)  
  
"Good," Syaoran replied. "Nice to see you again Yukito."  
  
Sakura was smiling widely. Syaoran was also here! But where was Meilin? She decided that she'll ask later.  
  
"You two will HAVE to stay for dinner!" Sakura said excitedly. "I developed my culinary skills and I won't accept 'no' for an answer!"  
  
"But Sakura..." Yukito started saying.  
  
"Yukito, I insist," Sakura said firmly. "It won't turn out as poison, okay?"  
  
"Can we trust her?" Syaoran asked Kero in a whisper.  
  
"I heard that Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said wiyth a pout.  
  
"I was just joking Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, patting her shoulder.  
  
Sakura turned to Yukito once again.  
  
"Please stay... Okay, Yukito-kun?" she said with a hopeful face.  
  
"Okay Sakura," Yukito said, sighing in defeat.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"So Yue... Why did you turn into... um... you?" Kero asked.  
  
"I want to talk with Sakura-sama," Yue said emotionlessly.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
They suddenly heard Sakura squeal in delight. Yue's features showed confusion.  
  
"I wonder who it is," Keroberos said, puzzled. "That couldn't be Tomoyo- chan."  
  
Kero flew up and headed towards the door. Yue followed.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Yue froze on his tracks. He suddenly felt his heart ache.  
  
Sakura was in Syaoran's arms. She was smiling at Syaoran in the way he always dreamed that she would smile at him. He felt Yukito sadden within him too.  
  
"I'm sure for the better," Syaoran said.  
  
"Ehem."  
  
The two turned to look at them. Yue's heart wrenched more as he saw deisappointment in Sakura's eyes. Was she disappointed that they bothered her and Syaoran? Thinking about that made him want to die.  
  
"I think you've been in that position long enough," Kero said with a smirk.  
  
Yue watched as his mistress let go of Clow reed's descendant with a blush. He wanted to leave right there and then.  
  
"Hey there brat," Kero said casually. "Been doing okay?"  
  
"Good enough stuffed toy," Syaoran said casually as well.  
  
Even Keroberos is getting along with Syaoran!  
  
Yue could feel Sakura's eyes on him but he didn't dare look at her. Li Syaoran approached him. He gave a polite bow.  
  
"Hello," Syaoran said politely.  
  
Yue stiffly nodded.  
  
'Yukito!'  
  
'But Yue...'  
  
'Please! I can't take any more! Please!'  
  
'Okay then Yue.'  
  
Yue glowed and transformed. Yukito appeared and he looked at Syaoran unsurely.  
  
"How are you going Syaoran-kun?" Yukito asked with a tentative smile.  
  
"Good," Syaoran replied. "Nice to see you again Yukito."  
  
"You two will HAVE to stay for dinner!" Sakura said excitedly. "I developed my culinary skills and I won't accept 'no' for an answer!"  
  
"But Sakura..."  
  
No. Yukito couldn't take more either. Seeing Sakura and Syaoran happy together was tearing both him and Yue.  
  
"Yukito, I insist," Sakura said firmly. "It won't turn out as poison, okay?"  
  
"Can we trust her?" Syaoran asked Kero in a whisper.  
  
"I heard that Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said with a pout.  
  
"I was just joking Sakura-chan," Syaoran said, patting her shoulder.  
  
Seeing them like this... Happy together... He was just in the way.  
  
Sakura turned to him once again.  
  
"Please stay... Okay, Yukito-kun?" she said with a hopeful face.  
  
Yukito stared at her hopeful face. Who was he to turn down her wishes?  
  
"Okay Sakura," Yukito said, sighing in defeat.  
  
Sakura smiled warmly at him. Oh how Yukito wished that she would smile at her to only him that way.  
  
"I appreciate it Yukito-kun," Sakura said softly.  
  
She then proceeded to the kitched while Kero led them to the dining room. Syaoran seated himself across Yukito.  
  
"So Yukito, where have you been?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I just came from America," Yukito answered. "I studied there."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I remember." He then turned to Kero.  
  
"Do you think Sakura needs help with cooking?" he asked.  
  
"She wouldn't accept it," Keroberos said with a shrug. "But she did improve with her cooking skills."  
  
The time passed by with the three just talking about various guy stuff.  
  
"So Syaoran-kun, where have you been?" Yukito asked.  
  
"I just came from Hong Kong," Syaoran said with a smile. "I decided to visit Sakura. Thanks to Tomoyo, I know where she lives."  
  
"What-"  
  
"Dinner's ready!"  
  
Sakura came in the dining room holding some plates. She placed them on the table.  
  
"Here you go," she said with a smile as she seated herself. "Enjoy!"  
  
Syaoran and Yukito thanked her and each took a bite. Their eyes widened.  
  
"This is really good Sakura," Yukito said, looking at her. Sakura beamed.  
  
"Thank you for the compliment!"  
  
The night went on. (A/N: Sorry but I'm too tired to add descriptions... And this is already very long for me...) Soon, Syaoran had to leave.  
  
"I enjoyed tonight Sakura," he said with a smile. "I'm happy to see you again."  
  
"Me too Syaoran-kun," Sakura said softly. "Good night."  
  
Syaoran waved and left. Yukito turned to leave as well.  
  
"Yukito-kun, wait."  
  
Yukito looked up at her.  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" he asked, a bit confused.  
  
"Well... Would you like to stay with me?" she blurted out.  
  
Yukito's eyes widened for a moment.  
  
"You don't have to pay to live here," Sakura said quickly. "And besides, I need a companion... I don't like being alone... So... If you like... Do you want to stay with me?"  
  
Yukito looked at her for a moment. He looked doubtful.  
  
"But wouldn't I be just a bother-"  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura said. "It would really make me very happy if you just stay with me! And you're no trouble at all Yukito-kun! I also want to spend more time with both you and Yue."  
  
Yukito looked thoughtful for a moment and then smiled at her.  
  
"I would love that Sakura-chan... And I'm sure Yue would also be pleased knowing that. I'll return tomorrow."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with happiness and she smiled.  
  
"Thank you Yukito-kun!"  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Oh! I am so tired! I need to go now! And sorry for the delay! Somehow, I can't log-on! Quite a nuisance really! And thanks for all the reviews! Please continue to support me! And sorry if this isn't what you expected of the 7th chapter! I did this at nighttime and and my sense of time is really confused now. It's daylight savings.  
  
Kore Yan ^_^  
  
** Peoples, I am already fifteen years old! That is how long it took me to be able to look for another computer just to update! It's November already and I made this fic in October! Imagine that! I was still fourteen years old when I wrote this chappie! Anyway, thanks for the suggestion of trying in another computer Hya-chan.  
  
***Peoples, this is me again. FINALLY! I can update! It's already the 6th of December! I'm just writing this down so that you'll know that I tried to update as SOON as I can! 


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! This is chapter 8 of Bring Me to Life! Wee!  
  
This is Kore Yan at your service. Sorry I haven't updated for a long time... Cardcaptor Sakura disappeared from the channel I was watching it in... I lost inspiration... Oh Yue! Eriol! Being so lonely on a Valentine's Day... ~_~  
  
Anyway, on with story! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters!  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 8  
  
#*#*#*  
  
Sakura was fixing the guest room excitedly. Yukito would be coming over and stay with her! For her, it was like a dream come true!  
  
"Quite excited, aren't we?" Keroberos said with a smirk. Sakura gave him a pout.  
  
"Stop teasing Kero-chan," she said. "And besides, it's not like we would be alone..."  
  
"Are you hinting something?" Keroberos asked, his smirk getting wider. Sakura turned redder than a tomato (if that was possible).  
  
"N-no! W-what I meant was... W-what I meant was..."  
  
"What you meant was...?"  
  
"Stop it," Sakura said, blushing harder, if that was possible. "I'm inviting Syaoran-kun to come and stay with us..."  
  
"Where's his cousin anyway?" Kero asked. "You know... the one with the ruby eyes."  
  
"Meilin?" Sakura said as she started smoothing the sheets. "She's still in Hong Kong. She'll be coming here as well though. But that may be in a few days time, maybe even a week."  
  
"I wonder what Touya will say when he finds out who you have in this house," Kero said as he flew over to the window. "Which reminds me... When was the last time you talked with Eriol?"  
  
"Eriol-kun?" Sakura said thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I last talked or received letters from him... But I think he's been in touch with Tomoyo-chan all these years..."  
  
Sakura was smiling mischievously. Keroberos watched her with a blank look.  
  
"I know that face..." he said. "You're up to something... Which is quite unusual since it's always Tomoyo who's up to something."  
  
Sakura turned to Keroberos with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"I think I'm in the mood for arranging a reunion..."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
OOH... Sakura in a mood to arrange a reunion? Who would be invited? Find out on the next chappie!  
  
Sorry if this is a bit short. Like I said, I'm still un-inspired...  
  
Kore yan ^_^  
  
P.S. NO flames! 


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peeps! Kore Yan here! Finally!  
  
I'm really so busy so I wasn't able to update! Sorry! I really tried! Don't be mad! ~_~  
  
P.S. I'm still un-inspired.  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 9  
  
#*#*#*  
  
Yukito went to the front door of the Kinomoto residence and rang the doorbell. After a few moments, a smiling Sakura answered the door.  
  
"Yukito-kun! Come in!"  
  
"Thank you Sakura," Yukito said softly as he went inside the house with his suitcase. Sakura smiled happily at him.  
  
"Follow me! I'll show you your room!"  
  
Yukito followed Sakura upstairs. Sakura was talking about something but he couldn't quite grasp it. He was busy staring at her.  
  
'She's so beautiful...'  
  
'I agree...'  
  
'Yue?'  
  
Yukito didn't hear anything else since Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Yukito-kun, are you all right?" she asked in concern. Yukito gave an apologetic smile.  
  
"I'm all right Sakura-chan... I just spaced out a bit." Sakura bit her lip and nodded. She then opened the door. Yukito's eyes widened at the sight.  
  
The room was extremely beautiful.  
  
"Sakura... Are you sure this is my room?" Yukito said, staring inside. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Of course! Why would I be showing it to you then? Come on Yukito."  
  
She pulled him inside. (A/N: Don't have a grand house. Can't describe much. Please bear with me.) The room had a queen-sized bed and a beautifully furnished closet at one side of the room. On the other side was a desk and a tall mirror. There was also a glass door leading out into a balcony.  
  
"It's beautiful..." Yukito murmured. Sakura's smile softened.  
  
"It's yours Yukito. You can do anything to it - except draw on the walls of course," she said teasingly. Yukito smiled at her.  
  
"Why would I ever want to do that? This room's already perfect. Did you arrange it?" Sakura nodded.  
  
"I thought you might like it this way," she said shyly. Yukito smiled gently at her.  
  
"I love it." A blush tainted Sakura's cheeks.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Yukito felt that he should look away but he just couldn't. He was drowning into her emerald depths...  
  
"YUKITO! YOU'RE HERE!"  
  
Keroberos flew to Yukito and smacked him on the shoulder. Yukito gave a weak smile as Sakura looked away, blushing. Yue, Yukito can hear in his mind, was muttering things about a 'stupid, idiotic sun guardian'. Try guessing who.  
  
"Well," Sakura said. "I'll leave you here to pack. Call me if you need anything! See you!"  
  
She smiled and left. Yukito looked at the spot where she was and then sighed heavily. He then looked at his suitcase and began unpacking.  
  
"Don't worry my friend," Kero said with a huge grin. "I'll be here, staying with you."  
  
Yukito sighed heavily. It was going to be a long morning.  
  
#*#*#*  
  
"There! You look perfect!"  
  
"AAH!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!?!?!"  
  
A 'stuffed cat' with wings was yelling his complain about a 'stupid, idiotic moon guardian'. Try guessing who.  
  
"But Suppi! It suits you!"  
  
"NO IT DOESN'T!!! I DON'T STOOP SO LOW AS TO WEAR RIBBONS ON ANY PART OF MY BODY! NO! NAKURU! STOP IT!!!"  
  
Nakuru gave a pout. "Aww... You're no fun. And you're so noisy. You're going to wake my little Taka up!"  
  
Nakuru looked lovingly at a 1-year old baby girl. Spinel became quiet as he looked at the baby as well. The girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Did you have a nice sleep?" Nakuru cooed. "I bet you woke up because of uncle Suppi..."  
  
"It was your fault," Spinel hissed. He then looked at Taka. Nakuru smiled knowingly at him without his noticing. She then raised her eyes as a young man came in.  
  
"So Master, who sent you that letter?"  
  
The young man smiled at her, his azure eyes twinkling.  
  
"It's from Sakura. It seems that Yukito is under her care."  
  
"Ah! That means Yue!" Nakuru said with a mischievous smile. "He could never stay away from her for that long."  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa nodded and he looked at his letter.  
  
"I have a feeling that this won't be the last letter I receive from Sakura..."  
  
#*#*#*  
  
Yukito leaned on his bed. He had just finished packing. Keroberos flew down to his eye level.  
  
"Tired?"  
  
"Not really," Yukito replied. "It wasn't much." Keroberos nodded.  
  
"Sakura's really happy to have you here. She's been alone in this house with only me as her companion. I'm sure she's happy for the change."  
  
Yukito nodded and then looked up at the ceiling. "She has grown... She's much stronger now, I'm sure..."  
  
"Of course. Too bad you didn't see her grow."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry for missing that... and so is Yue." Kero nodded. The two suddenly heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"Who could it be?" Yukito asked.  
  
"Probably Syaoran."  
  
"Syaoran?" Yukito asked. "Why didn't you tell me he would be visiting?"  
  
Yukito was about to place his hand on the doorknob when what Keroberos said froze him in his tracks.  
  
"Visit? He's going to be living here."  
  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
Oh! How would Yukito react to that? Him, living with the guy who owned Sakura's heart before... and maybe even up to now? Stay tuned!  
  
Hehe... Okay!  
  
Kore yan ^_~  
  
P.S. NO flames! 


	10. Chapter 10

I haven't updated in eons! My reviewers must be very annoyed! I was so happy when I saw that I had over 70 reviews! I hope I get 90!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. But I think that many of you already know that I have a wish to own Eriol, Yue and Clow Reed from the previous chapters .  
  
P.S. I am still uninspired that's why this is taking so long.  
  
##############################  
  
Bring Me to Life  
  
Chapter 10  
  
###  
  
Yukito turned to look at Kero. "Did you just say that Syaoran is going to be living here?"  
  
"Yup!" the Sun Guardian said with a huge grin. "He's going to be staying here in Tomoeda for at least a while."  
  
"I see..."  
  
Yukito closed his eyes for a second, trying to stop the worries.  
  
'What is happening to me? Why am I feeling this? Would you know why Yue?'  
  
'Don't look at me for answers Yukito. I am confused with the emotions I have right now as well.'  
  
"Yo Yukito! Are you okay?" Kero asked, waving his paw in front of Yukito's face. Yukito snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"I'm all right Kero," Yukito said with a weak smile. "Well, let's go and say 'hi' to Syaoran."  
  
Kero nodded and flew down to the ground floor. Yukito followed softly.  
  
'I didn't think I would see them together again after last night... At least not while living in this house.'  
  
Yukito plastered on a fake smile as he entered the living room. Sakura and Syaoran were talking animatedly with each other, not realizing immediately that Yukito had entered the room.  
  
###  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she read Eriol's letter from England.  
  
'So Sakura is thinking of gathering everyone together... But with Yukito and Syaoran in her place, she won't have the time to plan...'  
  
The fashion designer smiled mischievously as she watched an MTV of one of Sakura's songs.  
  
'Well if she can't do it, I might as well have the initiative.'  
  
She grabbed her phone and started calling everyone, starting with England.  
  
###  
  
The Moon Guardian watched from within Yukito as his mistress and the descendant of Clow Reed talked with each other, huddled close as if they were sharing an intimate secret. He watched as his mistress' eyes sparkled with delight while in the presence of another man. He watched as his heart slowly started aching in a way it never ached before.  
  
'Why can I never have and keep the ones I love?' he questioned himself, his heart pained at the sight of the two. He kept his thoughts from Yukito. 'First Clow Reed dies and now, my mistress loves another. I am cursed in love and I hate it.  
  
'I hate the pain it's causing me.'  
  
Yue clenched his fists within Yukito and looked at his mistress and Clow Reed's descendant with grim determination.  
  
'If she isn't meant for me as Clow Reed wasn't meant for me, then I'll just have to press these feelings down, even if that means distancing myself from her.'  
  
##############################  
  
OOH! Yue plans on ignoring Sakura! I'm sorry if it's short but like I said, I am still very much uninspired. I am also losing ideas. Please feel free to make any suggestions.  
  
Natsu Hana: I am thinking about your suggestion. I might use it. Thanks for suggesting and reviewing!   
  
NO flames!  
  
Kore Yan 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm updating! Finally! cheers from you peoples I still have three stories but I am being nice and updating this.

I'm going to start thanking people who are reviewing. Unfortunately, I am only going to be able to mention those who reviewed Chapter 11 since there is so much. But THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. I wuv you!!! hugs

_Shi no Yume: _I already have an idea but thanks for reviewing! I, however, am not telling you what my idea is. If you want a hint, here it is: it's close to your idea.

_Camille:_ Thanks for reviewing and yes it was.

_Crazley:_ I'm trying my best but no pressure!

_gummy bears:_ I can't help it! My brain just gets too many ideas! I have to update Unable to Love Again, The Prodigy's Rival, From the Pacific to the Caribbean... mutters in the corner Oh... Reviewers getting upset... Must update fics... Must update fics...

_gummybears88: _Are you gummybears? Getting confused... Some people thought that Yue crying was weird... Thanks for loving my story!

_Neko-Yuff16:_ whistles I'm not revealing anything...

_kawaii-lil-redhead-girl:_ Hmm... It is summer, I agree... In the Nothern Hemisphere! I live in the Southern Hemisphere you see - Australia. Its winter here. But it just became spring! Spring is here, spring is here, it's the best time of the year! Spring is here! La-la-la! Okay... I'm all right now!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS. If I did, I would be the happiest girl alive since that would mean that Yue, Eriol and Clow are mine!!!

_i__talics_ - thoughts

'' - phone conversation on the other line

"" - speech

Bring Me to Life

Chapter 11

Tomoyo smiled happily. Everything was planned perfectly! Of course it was. Planning surprise reunions was a piece of cake for the Daidouji heiress.

The Kinomotos (Touya, Nakuru and Taka), Eriol and Spinel were coming in about three days. Meilin, busy with the Li business, is coming over a bit later. She deeply expressed how much she missed her Syaoran though.

RING-RING

Tomoyo went over to her phone and answered it.

"Daidouji residence. Daidouji Tomoyo speaking. Hello?"

'Tomoyo!' squealed a voice.

"Meilin!" Tomoyo greeted happily. "I thought you were busy."

'Busy! Don't worry about that! I can manage. I wasn't able to talk with you much about the reunion. Why are we going through this again?'

"Sakura wanted one," Tomoyo replied coolly. "She wrote to Eriol. But she is just too busy with having to take care of Syaoran, Yukito, Kero and her career. I decided to take it in my own hands."

'Without her knowing.'

"Of course."

'Hmm... Wait! Did you say that Yukito is LIVING with Sakura?'

Tomoyo smiled brightly even though Meilin couldn't see. "Yes."

'But isn't he her childhood crush or something? The one you told me about before?'

"Yes," Tomyo said, smile getting wider.

'Ooh... Tomoyo, I can almost _hear_ you smile! You're planning something other than this reunion!'

"Oh Meilin, you know me too well."

'Let me guess... The great Tomoyo Daidouji is planning to be a matchmaker for two certain someones...'

"Meilin, how could you know?" Tomoyo said in mock surprise, though she was grinning.

'Like you said just a while ago. I know you very well. Now be honest and tell me your plans.'

Tomoyo tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Let me see... Yue-"

'Yue as in the Moon Guardian?!'

"Yes. He likes Sakura so much I could see right through him! Except that Sakura can't. You know how naive she is."

'How lucky! And I do know how naive she is. Why, when Syaoran was in love with her, she didn't know how he felt at all even though it was so obvious anyone else could see it! Anyway, continue!'

"Yes. Well... Yue likes Sakura but is too shy to tell her. I think it is because of the mistress-guardian thing. Anyway, I could tell that Sakura likes him back. She is so deep in love with him that every song she made was about him and Yukito! So you see, two people like each other so clearly but can't get together because neither of them has the guts to confess. So I, being the nice person that I am, am going to try to get them together."

'I'm in! So how are you going to do this?'

Tomoyo smirked. "Jealousy of course!"

'Jealousy?'

Tomoyo's smirk widened. "Oh yes! Meilin, do you mind if I borrow Syaoran for a while?"

The line was silent until Meilin drew in a breath on the other line.

'I get it! Oh Tomoyo you devious little girl! You're brilliant! Of course I don't mind! That is, if he doesn't.'

"I'm going to talk with him," Tomoyo replied. "I'm glad you don't mind."

'Anything to help sweet naive Sakura! Oh! If only I can see this drama unfold! But I'll be there in about two weeks! You have to tell me EVERYTHING that happens!'

"Of course Meilin, of course. Nothing of this would ever happen without your help."

'Glad to be of service! I'll talk to you again Tomoyo. I have a meeting to rush to. Good luck on your scheme! You never did cease to amaze me.'

"Thank _you_ Meilin. Good-bye and take care."

'Bye!'

CLICK

Tomoyo leaned against her chair. This was going to be so much fun and worthwhile! Who ever said that the sweet, kind and generous Tomoyo Daidouji didn't have a devious side to her? (A/N: Certainly not me!)

_Now... Let me call Syaoran-kun..._

Sakura suddenly noticed Yukito inside the room. She looked surprised for a second before smiling.

"Hello Yukito-kun! I didn't notice you."

_Maybe because you were too wrapped up in your conversation with Syaoran,_ Yukito thought bitterly. Instead, he put on a facade and smiled.

"It's all right Sakura-chan. I didn't want to disturb you and Syaoran."

"We were just talking about the old times... you know," Sakura said with a smile. (A/N: She didn't mean her and Syaoran's old relationship but Yukito and Yue don't know this. )

_Of course. The old times. The times they shared kisses and hugs. Oh wait. Maybe that isn't so old since they're together right now._ Yukito's eyes flashed a dark and dangerous violet. No one, however, noticed.

No one noticed the chaotic look in the silver-haired boy's eyes.

Okay... If anyone want me to make the chapters longer and update faster, raise your right hand. If you're happy with my pace, raise your left hand.

Hmm... Have you ever imagined Yukito jealous especially with him smiling all the time? Let's think...

Hope you liked that chapter!

Kore Yan


	12. Chapter 12

Hmm... People really want me to update and make the chapters longer huh? Well... I'll try. I'll REALLY try. But let me explain my situation.

I am currently in Year 10 in Australia. This year is special for Australian students since it's our preparation for going into senior school and we have these major exams which is coming at the second week of November. So you see, I will be a bit busy studying. But as soon as I finish my exams, there will be chapters galore! That includes the chapters for my other fics.

Is having a mary-sue story illegal in ? I have one fic and there are a few people saying that it's mary-sue and turns them off (Unable to Love Again). There are people who say it isn't mary-sue but I just want to be sure. I don't want to get reported.

Thanks to these nice reviewers:

_MoonAssassin13 _- You're the one of the only two who raised both right and left hands. Thanks very much!

_lil Mari_ - Ok! Ok! Calm down! I see you!

_molly_ - Right hand eh? I'll try my best.

_gummybears88_ - Somehow, you always review twice... Oh well! I don't mind! You think Yue crying is sweet? I think so too! Yue... googly-eyes

_Arella Hallo_ - Thanks very much! I'm trying my best!

_Prof. Kanu Bala_ - Trying! Trying!

_jAi_ - Oo... Calm down... Am updating...

_faerie007 _- You're welcome! Right hand as well? You've been following my story for 5 months already?! OMG!!! I could HUG you! hugs . But sorry... The story isn't near finishing... I have many plans ahead... smirks evilly

_Neko-Yuff16_ - Another right hand! Thanks for reviewing! I do admit, I can be evil sometimes. I just LOVE writing cliffies! But then again, I hate it when I read a chapter ending with a cliffy... Anyway, you're right. I'm not giving clues away!

_TamiaEternity_ - Like I said before, I am trying my best even though the most important exam I've come across so far is coming. Thanks for reviewing!

_dfas_ - Updating, updating!

Whoo! Tons of reviewers! I'm so happy! Every time I read a review for this fic, my face just brightens. I've been receiving criticisms from my other story (Unable to Love Again). I don't know how to continue that fic anymore.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura!

Bring Me to Life

Chapter 12

Amber eyes looked around a beautiful green room sleepily. After a couple of minutes, the owner of those eyes sat up with a stretch.

RING-RING

Li Syaoran slowly stood up and grabbed his mobile phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

'Syaoran-kun! Did I wake you up?'

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran said, eyebrow raised.

'Yes. Listen, can you meet me at my house as soon as you can?'

Syaoran was silent for a while.

"Tomoyo, I know you're planning something."

'Mou! You know me too much!'

"Of course I'll meet you. Around ten?"

'That's perfect. You can have lunch here.'

"Let me guess... No Sakura?"

'Yes. No Sakura.'

"Okay. I won't tell her. Don't worry."

'I knew I could count on you!'

Syaoran hung up and looked thoughtful. What was the Daidouji heiress planning? If Sakura wasn't invited, that must mean it's about Sakura.

The young Li dressed up and went downstairs for breakfast. Yukito was already there, eating breakfast.

(A/N: Ooh! Encounter! Should I go on or just stop here just for the sake of a cliffy?)

(A/N: I'll be nice this one time... Am I being nice? Please tell me.)

"Good morning Yukito," Syaoran said with a smile as he went to the refrigerator to get milk. He vaguely noticed Yukito stiffen.

"Good morning," Yukito replied, almost coldly. Syaoran frowned inwardly.

_What's wrong with Yukito?_

Syaoran sat down across from Yukito a bit hesitatingly. He resisted from fidgeting as he poured milk over his cereal. He could almost _feel_ Yukito's gaze boring holes through him. _What_ was wrong?

"Yukito, are you all right?" Syaoran asked as he looked at the older boy. He briefly saw a flash of silver-violet in those brown eyes.

"Of course I'm fine," Yukito said, a bit haughtily. (A/N: A bit OOC, I know. But I NEED him to be upset.) "Have a nice day Syaoran."

With that, Yukito left. Syaoran looked extremely lost and confused. He finally decided to shrug it off. Maybe Yukito was just in a bad mood.

Syaoran looked at his watch after finishing breakfast. 9:30. Perfect.

Clow Reed's descendant went off to the Daidouji mansion.

DING-DONG

"That must be Syaoran!" Tomoyo said happily as she went downstairs to open the door. She told her maids just a few moments ago that they should leave her to answering the door for the meantime.

Tomoyo opened the door and sure enough, it was Syaoran standing in front of her. She greeted him with a wide smile.

"Syaoran! How nice to see you again!"

"You too Tomoyo," Syaoran said, smiling as they hugged. Tomoyo then led him inside.

"Do you want anything? Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me Tomoyo. Thanks."

"No problem. Let's go outside in the garden. I prepared drinks for us."

They went outside into the garden. As soon as they sat down, Tomoyo decided to go right to business.

"Syaoran, I need a favor?"

Syaoran grinned teasingly. "I thought that you would at least ask me how I've been doing. But launch away. What do you need?"

"I need you to get close to Sakura."

Syaoran almost dropped the drink he was holding. He looked bewildered.

"Wh-what? You do know that I am married, right?" Syaoran asked, looking really confused.

Tomoyo smiled evilly. "Yes I do. But Yukito and Yue don't."

Syaoran looked puzzled for a second before his eyes widened in realization.

"Ah yes! I know what you mean! I was wondering when you'd start making a matchmaking plan for our dear Sakura."

The Daidouji heiress nodded eagerly. "And you know how Sakura likes Yukito and Yue that's why I'm matchmaking her with them."

Syaoran chuckled. "You didn't need to ask that of me anyway. They get jealous with me just being _around_ Sakura." Tomoyo chuckled as well.

"I expected as much. But it would be better if we make that spark of jealousy a burning flame, ne?"

"Of course," Syaoran said, rubbing his hands together with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "I'm in. But what about Sakura? Wouldn't she get suspicious if I suddenly started going too near to her? And Meilin has to know. I wouldn't want _her_ jealous."

"Oh believe me, she knows and she agreed," Tomoyo said with a small laugh. "As for Sakura, you know how naive our dear cherry blossom is. She wouldn't notice your intentions."

"I agree," Syaoran said with a nod. "But we have to let Keroberos in on this. Sakura may not notice but he surely will. You know him."

"Of course, yes, of course," Tomoyo said, nodding her head. "I'm visiting Sakura tomorrow and we're going shopping. We can tell him then."

"Okay," Syaoran said with a smile. "I can't wait to see the outcome of this."

"Partners?" Tomoyo raised her glass.

"Partners." CLINK

That wasn't really long, was it? My sister's currently forcing me off the computer!

Please review! And NO flames! You know what I think about them!

Kore Yan


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Bring Me to Life

Chapter 13

0o0o0o0o0

"This is so exciting! Right, my little Taka?" Nakuru Kinomoto asked her toddler. The little girl just replied with a huge baby smile. Her mother instantly cooed at her. However, it wasn't just the mother and daughter who were currently boarding the plane. Inside Nakuru's pocket was Clow Reed's incarnation's Sun Guardian, Spinel Sun.

"You'd better be careful not to flatten me, Ruby Moon!" Spinel said grumpily. "And Taka, stop tugging on my ear!"

"She doesn't understand you, Suppi," Nakuru said calmly. "And I am going to be careful. What do you think I am? An evil person whose only purpose in life is to make your life a living hell?"

Spinel eyed her warily. "Aren't you?"

Nakuru, however, replied with a shocked face, as if she was slapped. "Why Suppi, how could you! I'm just a person whose only purpose in life is to make your life a living hell, not an _evil_ person whose only purpose in life is to make your life a living hell! I am by no means evil!"

Eriol's Sun Guardian scowled and silently retreated back to the pocket. Nakuru knew there was no talking to him for the rest of the flight.

"You really shouldn't annoy him so much, Nakuru," a tall man with dark hair said with a bored expression. Nakuru smiled up at her husband, Touya Kinomoto, as she took her seat in the first class area.

"But I live to annoy Suppi," Nakuru said with a pout. "Master created me for that sole purpose."

"Actually," a blue-eyes young man said as he entered the first class area. Only the three of them, plus Taka and Spinel, were in that area. "I created you for the sole purpose of assisting me in assisting Sakura. Annoying Spinel was only second."

The three heard a mumble before Spinel's head popped up from within Nakuru's pocket. "Master, that was an evil thing to say. You are encouraging her."

Eriol, however, just smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I couldn't resist." Spinel scowled once again.

"The world is against me," he muttered as he went back inside Nakuru's pocket. Nakuru and Eriol were grinning while a corner of Touya's mouth as tilted upwards.

"By the way, why are we suddenly going back to Japan?" Touya asked.

"To see Sakura, what else?" Eriol asked innocently. "We all miss her." Touya, however, wasn't fooled.

"Spill it Hiiragizawa. I know you wouldn't do this for that." Eriol looked offended.

"Touya!" he said with a gasp. "How could you? I am sort-of yours and Sakura's father, you know!" Touya actually paled at the thought.

"Please don't say that... It sounds wrong." Eriol pretended to look serious and patted him on the back.

"Of course, son. I will never repeat it again."

"You just did," Touya retorted with a huge frown. "Now I know where Nakuru got some of her traits from... And I also wonder how Spinel has been able to live with you two so long."

The three heard a mutter of agreement from Nakuru's pocket.

"Master also wants to see Mistress Tomoyo who has been writing to him," Nakuru said slyly. Eriol smiled at her while Touya smirked.

"Of course. Why ever didn't I think of that?"

0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later...

"Remember what I said," Tomoyo whispered to Syaoran. The young man nodded as he and Tomoyo exited the car... actually, more like a limousine. Before Sakura could get out, Syaoran quickly rushed to her door, opened it for her and offered his hand. From the corner of his eye, Syaoran saw Tomoyo give a brief nod of approval.

"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura said with a beautiful smile at him. Syaoran smiled back, making the females who saw him swoon a bit. Yukito, who came just came out from the limousine saw this and almost scowled. To the normal person, a scowl might make him ugly. But on Yukito, it was enough to make females sigh.

Syaoran was happy to see Yukito's scowl, despite the fact that it was directed at him. _This is actually very easy. Who ever knew Yukito could get jealous so fast? Or maybe it's Yue within him..._

Actually...

_'Why did we have to come anyway and see them so close together?'_ Yue's voice said in Yukito's mind.

_We have to be polite to Hiiragizawa-san and come to see him... Aren't you also happy we'll see Touya again?_

_'Why did the Chinese boy have to come?'_

Yukito took a moment to answer. _He_ is _related to Eriol Hiiragizawa in some way..._

Yue didn't answer and Yukito knew that the Moon Guardian was sulking. Despite what the others may think, the Moon Guardian also knew how to sulk.

Too busy talking with each other, they didn't notice Sakura approach them until she waved her hand in front of Yukito's face. Yukito immediately snapped out of his reverie.

"Are you all right, Yukito, Yue?" Sakura asked, emerald eyes filled with worry. Yukito's heart almost skipped a beat. Did she know that he and Yue were having... 'discussions'... as of late?

"We're fine Sakura," Yukito said immediately, placing a cheerful smile on his face. "What made you ask?"

Sakura fumbled with the hem of her short skirt before answering. Both Yukito and Yue couldn't help but think how pretty and cute she was.

"Well... Um... Your eyes keep on going from brown to lavender-blue..." Sakura said, looking up at Yukito through her bangs. "And... Well... I just know that every time that happens, you and Yue are interacting."

_It's either she is very perceptive or she really notices us more than we think,_ Yukito thought hopefully. Yue, however, wasn't as optimistic.

_'I think it's the former...'_

_Yue, don't be such a pessimist,_ Yukito rebuked. He smiled at Sakura. "We are fine, Sakura. There is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, eyes wide as she stared deep into Yukito's eyes. Both Yukito and the Yue inside blushed at her beautiful probing eyes. It was as if only the three of them existed at that moment.

"I-I'm sure," Yukito answered, pitch higher than usual for some reason. He coughed and then gave Sakura a weak smile who was looking more worried. "We're all right Sakura. No need to worry."

Sakura took Yukito's hand with her own two and he blushed harder. Sakura gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled brightly at him, almost taking his breath away.

"I'm glad," she said simply and then tugged him towards the others. Yukito was blushing all the way. When they reached the others, Yukito looked at Syaoran. However, instead of finding Syaoran scowling or glaring at him, Yukito saw the Chinese lad's eyes twinkling with something... amusement and a challenge?

No one, except Syaoran, noticed Yukito's eyes suddenly turn cat-like and an ice blue color. Syaoran inwardly smirked.

The game was on!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
